The Outcome of Bordom
by NuisanceGurl
Summary: My friend and I were bored so basicly as the title says this is the outcome of boredom. So its my friend and i poofing up into random stories like twilight or the iron fey series, sometimes trying to kill each other. Rated T because I don't get the rating thing...


So** this is the outcome of boredom...yeah enjoy lotion that smells good...like Izzy's hands...that smells like fruit...Izzy is a friend or is she..she is or she is...yeah just read...**

* * *

First thing that leads to other odder things...

Sam's POV

"Izzy! Hey Izzy! Izzy! Hey Izzy!Izzyyy!Izzyzyz!Izizyzy! HEY IZZY GUESS WHAT!?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?"

"Were on a bridge Charlie, that smells like syrup!"

"No were not, were sitting in your room...well I'm sitting in the room on your bed while your prancing around like a noob and spazing around the room like an ass, you need a doctor." I had been, much to my entertainment, annoying Izzy for the 71st time in a row, not a record but still, and now I'm bored again. But this was normal, for I had been repeating the same routine for about three hours give or take a lot.

Izzy being the smart person she is, knew that I would soon repeat the annoying chain thing, until I found other things to distract me, LIKE MONEY!...or pie...

"Hey whats that flying bug thing that looks like my bedroom ceiling." Izzy pointed to some distant thing but I looked anyway for no reason. When I looked back Izzy it appears had climbed out the window that smelled like syrup, because of that Canadian guy...don't ask I'll tell you later.

I got my sling shot and shot Izzy in the back of the head from the window with a tac. She fell on her face and looked sleepingnesishnes which equals deadish...maybe...I jumped down from the window and landed next to Izzy, who was still looking sleepyishnessishness.

I poked her, poked her again, and again, kicked her butt, spit on her face, sat on her, stood on her, pulled her hair, got a Canadian guy to smack her and poor syrup on her face, then I threw her in a lake...yeah I'm not a very patient person.

DON'T WORRY I PULLED HER OUT OF THE LAKE AFTER 5 MINUTES...wait it might have been five hours...I can never tell, don't blame the SaM!..blame the people who walked by and stood there for 20 minutes watching...or the Canadian guy...or the lake...or a duck...or boredom...YES BLAME THAT!

Ok any who, I dragged Izzy out of the lake...jumped on her stomach, had some lonely guy give her CPR...I think he was homeless...then started poking her again until I saw the problem. She had a tac in the back of her head...yea...whoops...my bad...WAIT NO IT ISNT! ITS THE TAC'S FAULT THAT IT LANDED IN IZZY'S HEAD! NOT THAT I THREW IT AT HER HEAD...IT WAS THE CANADIAN GUY...I think..theres a possiblity...SHOCKER...MiNdBlOw!1!

I think I have ADD because I keep getting off topic.

Let me explain this long and boringly to kill you while you read...SIKE! Lets cut to the crap.

I pulled the tac out of Izzy's head had some guy give me neosporin and a bandade...used some summer glamour then we were fine.

OH CRAP! I forgot to tell you, when I was little I stole this rock that implanted itself in my neck, so now I have summer glamour..and winter aka I can whip your fat asses...don't take that the wrong way. I can control the elements, summer and winter, making snow, and causing storms, I can...Whoops I forgot 'bout Izzy.

Don't worry in the end she was alright...ish. I poked and talked to her until she finally woke up and slapped me across the face with a bicycle handle.

"Ow...good morning to you as well..."

Izzy wasnt listening though, she simply got up and started walking into the woods, making me have to follow her.

In the end she led me to a really big tree, that which she somehow opened and walked through...I'd seen odder.

I followed her of course, I was bored after all, and nothing made me more entertained then a little adventure.

* * *

Izzy's POV

That little bitch is going to die!

And yes I just walked into a tree, or more like through. I'd followed that Canadian guy a bunch of times and he always went through the tree so I will now too.

Fuck! That little bitch is following me!

Gah...let her I'll kill her later...

* * *

Sam's POV

Oh my gosh Izzy's not trying to kill me! Thats a first now ain't it.

"IzzZyYyYy you walked through a treeee IiZzzYyy, yeah IzZzyY a treeee..." I commented, not really bothering to look around.

"Shut the hell up Sam you are going to die one day and trust me it will be soon and it won't be an accident."

"Is that a threat Blondy?"

"Die alone"

"I was planning to anyway Princess staying a virgin forever sounds like a swell idea to me, I'm not sure 'bout you cause you know...your..you, but me I'm just that boss."

Izzy's pissed again, nothing out of the normal.

"I swear on my life that one day you will die and that I'll be th-"

"Excuse me..umm...hi...I'm Megan..umm...you do realize your in the middle of the Iron court right?" I looked up to see a girl about 16 or 17 a few years older than me, sitting on a huge metal throne with a bunch of other people in armor and really fancy clothing standing around her, most of them had their swords drawn and looked hilariously confused.

Izzy quickly went into that weird, focused, respectful state, where you can never read the expression on her face, and she speaks really formally and calm, like a wall in some ways.

I just smirked, the whole you-can't-read-my-facial-expression-cause-I-closed-off-my-emotions-like-some-all-so-serious-person was not for me in any way at all.

"Oh hi person didn't see ya there, you know it's really easy to get distracted when someones making threats on your life, but it's really fun you should try it, the point of the game is don't die, it looks like you'd be excellent at it considering you have all those shiny people around you, god sorry if I don't remember all your names I'm terrible at it, that's why I give everyone nicknames, like this all-so-serious-person right here I call her Blondy cause she has the hair, or princess because she wheres makeup and those formal fancy cloths that make you butt ich, and by the looks of the people around you I might die if I don't stop talking so I'm gonna shut up now...glitter" I zipped my lips with my fingers and threw away the imaginary key.

Megan blinked but seemed to relax a little seeing that we weren't a threat...just mentaly insane.

"So are you like a Queenling or something cause I kno-" I stopped when I found a very nice looking sword at my throat, I turned to find that the barer of this awful fine sword was Izzy...wow so much for friends, huh?

"Ok who gave Izzy a giant pointy stick?" I said while putting my hands up, and turning on my famous innocent eyes.

"For your information, I gave your friend this 'giant pointy stick' as you call it, because she had the expression that she wanted to kill you."

"Well gee, that's nice." I looked up for the first time to see some weird guy wherein all black, and had the same all-so-serious-expression that Izzy usually wore.

"Oh my gosh, Izzy it's your father...well oh joy I'm dead, wanting to kill me runs in your family doesn't it."

"It does seem like that doesnt it dear friend" Izzy said coolly.

"Well it seems like the best thing to do is run but you know I think I have a good chabce considering I can use glamour aka magic stuff that I use to make apples soo..."I pulled out two, daggers that were about one foot long. "Lets do this thing! Woot!"

Izzy looked surprised by my epic daggers for about one-third of a second then she went into that stone cold expression again and got into a defensive stance, I remained in a loose chill form leaning against the wall and smirking to show that I didn't really care.

I looked around to see if anyone, and this is like 35 people, would stop the two 11 to 12-year-old girls from murdering each other...nope well some place isn't it.

The weird guy who gave Izzy the pointy sword stick saw me eyeing everyone and looked at me like what-the-fuck-is-it-now.

"Anything wrong half-breed? He asked...wait halfbreed?

"Well...sorta...the thing is usually there would be a teacher or something to stop us from killing each other again, but nope just checking, don't want to go to juvenile you know." I saw Megan nod in understanding.

"So..are full out duels to the death normal here then?" I asked

"Yes"

"And you don't stop them?"

"No" I snickered, wow this queen was really something.

"Wow, some kingdom you got here queenling."I chuckled

"So! Lets make bets now then!" I saw everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably.

"Ok who's on my team then?" I asked "Go team Sam! Woot! Come stand on this side of the room if your on the Sam team!" No one moved...gee.

I yawned..."Ok whos on Blondy's team?" I said sounding really bored. Everyone moved to stand next to Izzy...well wow.

I snickered "Nice to be loved guys, touched that you all care 'bout me."

"I'll be on ya team Tiny" I looked up to find some ginger hanging around on the ceiling...nice!

"In my defence I'm 5 foot which is pretty tall ginger man."

"Right back at you 5 Foot." Ginger man jumped down from the ceiling.

"Ok now that I've meant a smart person let me learn your name's before Izzy dies." Everyone shifted uncomfortably again...what the hell.

I pointed to the weirdo who gave Izzy the sword. "What ya calling Broody Man?"

"Ash..." He replied...wow long name, sarcasm.

"And you?"I pointed to some purple eyed guy.

"Glitch" He said...well at least he sounded cheerful.

"You person"I poked the red-head guy.

"The one and only infamous Robin Goodfellow, Oberon's right hand man and the awesomest jester that ever lived , but please call me Puck."

"Ok then at least you have a good old long name The-One-And-Only-Infamous-Robin-Goodfellow-Oberons-Right-Hand-Man-And-The-Awesomest-Jester-That-Ever-Lived-But-Please-Call-Me-Puck."

"Swell memory you have there girly and what be your name."

"I am the bosses person that ever lived my name is!...Sam..."

"Sorry Sammy I don't think I can remember your name you know it just so long...Sam...you should really shorted it. Puck said sarcastically

"I should shouldn't I" I replied "Ok Izzy ya ready to go, beware you have no chance at living I'm so sorry, not...but really you were a great friend."

"Wish I could say the same for you."

"Touched you care Iz" And just when we were about to kill each other in what I thought was a friendly sparring match.A giant portal looking thing opened up right in front of my face and consumed Izzy and I...wow well isn't that a little odd?

* * *

I apologize now for any future of present spelling or grammer mistakes!

**Sam:**

**Soo...this chapter is based on the Iron fey series, best series ever. As for izzy and i's personality its sortof how we are now. Iz is way more serious than me, I'm more of a nuisance as the name says, I mean my own mother thinks im irresponsible, she even called my friend izzy, daughter...**

**Some guy: Hey who are these young girls Erica?**

**Erica(My mom):Oh this is my daughter Izzy and her friend Sam..  
**

**Izzy:"Chuckling and Snickering and laughing stuff"**

**Sam:"Chuckles" Love ya to mom, nice to know you care.**

**Yeah there's a reason I turned out how i did...yeah so review and stuff Izzy's writin the next chapter unless she's to lazy too...Grimalkin...Go Team Puck!**

**~Sam aka NuisanceGurl...**


End file.
